


Lyrics of Your Heart

by Pinocchio0



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: A mix Of Spirited Away, A mix of My Neighbor Totoro, A mix of When Marnie Was There, A mix of mixes, Bits and pieces of anime I've watched with my own story, Elements, Galra Keith (Voltron), Inuyasha?, Japanese Keith (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith watches anime, Kolivan is the best grandpa?, Lance is a young Water Spirit, Lance needs to calm down but also do the most, Maybe..?, Multi, Shiro is low-key shady, Sick Keith (Voltron), Spirits, Still don't know where I'm going with this, The mildest Klance out there, Ulaz and Thace are uncles and no one can tell me otherwise, Why am I still writing?, Why does Kagome get kidnapped so much?, keith is an artist, shiro is a great big brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinocchio0/pseuds/Pinocchio0
Summary: Just who is the guy and why does he keep appearing in his dreams? When Keith moves to the countryside of Japan with his older brother, he finds out there might be a secret to his house and the town, as well as the beach behind his new house. Shiro plans on him recovering and getting better, but it seems Keith isn't about that life, he wants to go ghost hunting.OrKeith turns into a princess and becomes a main character. I dunno, just trust me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeyyyy. You know how many times I've rewritten this story? A lot. But, alas, here we are, with this version. If I give up on it, sorry. If not, yay. Anyways, enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeyyyy. You know how many times I've rewritten this story? A lot. But, alas, here we are, with this version. If I give up on it, sorry. If not, yay. Anyways, enjoy.
> 
> Edit: Yeah, I know Shiro lost his right arm instead, but in my story it's his left, because I'm not going back to fix already written out chapters.

Keith wasn’t too happy about moving away. Moving new places were always were a hassle for him. It had taken years for them to settle in their apartment...and when they finally felt at home, it was time to go again. It was just another lesson for him to learn: never get comfortable. It was a quiet car ride to the countryside of Japan, all his things packed in the backseat and trunk, along with his older brother’s.

He looked to Shiro, who seemed all too happy about the move. He wasn’t a fan of Tokyo, always complaining about the noise of the nearby train station, the crowded city and whatever else managed to get on his nerves. Keith would miss the night lights, the way the city never slept. He’d miss seeing the tower in the distance, the days Shiro would come and they would cook together. It wasn’t much. Their apartment wasn’t super extravagant or anything, but simple and cozy. They had a balcony, and when Keith was strong enough to move around, he’d sit out on it and look out.

He was too sick to do anything else. Going to school was too dangerous, even a walk to the store. But he was getting better and stronger and could move around. Crazy how as soon as he started to feel better, they move.

It was the smaller things that made him feel like he lost something important.

“Don’t pout.” Shiro smiled. Keith frowned, turning to him. “The house is real nice, and it’s surrounded by trees and a town isn’t too far away. We even have a private beach...well, it’s small, but still.” Their late grandfather had left them a house on the countryside, and Shiro jumped at the opportunity to not pay rent and move from the city and his three crappy jobs. He was lucky enough to have saved money and used the old car he brought from an old friend and started moving things down. “It has everything we need.” Shiro told him, hands on the wheel.

It had taken everything in Keith to protest their leave, every curse, every plea, the silent treatment, even locking Shiro out until he had the superintendent open the door for him…multiple times. It was very frustrating.

Keith even cried. He ran out of ways. Shiro was surprised, shocked, even a bit guilty, but he kept on moving. Duty means doing things you may regret.

The windshield in front of them had the bluest sky and whitest cloud and the sun shined down on them as if they were driving through Heaven and Keith frowned deeper. The sun rays landed on his hand and he couldn’t help but scoff, and turn to Shiro.

“You didn’t even ask if I wanted to go.”

“I did, to which you said no. And then I realized you weren’t the boss of me.” Shiro smirked. Keith fumed silently, arms folded. “The doctor said it was perfect for you, since the air is cleaner...and the doctor here is famous for their work.” Shiro looked to him. “Maybe you can even go to school next semester.” Keith said nothing, frozen, and Shiro laughed. “Knew you’d like that.”

“Shut up.”

“We’ll be there soon.” Shiro ruffled his hair. Keith moved his hand away and leaned into the window. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine.” To be honest, his chest felt a bit heavy, like someone was sitting on it. His ankle hurt and his back felt prickly, static-like when your leg falls asleep. He was tired, even from doing nothing all day but driving. But he already took his morning medication and if he said so, it would result in Shiro giving him those pitiful eyes and fretting over him like he were a newborn infant.

So he closed his eyes, letting fatigue wash over him.

Shiro turned to his baby brother, smiling when he saw that he was knocked out. At least it’ll be a quieter drive, he chuckled. It surprised him when Keith had objected so violently to moving. But Shiro was on his last dollar and the day he got the letter was a miracle. He wouldn’t have left if he didn’t have to, but bills were striking him left and right. He had to take a break from college, realizing studying, going to work, caring for his younger brother AND being disabled was hard. He looked at his left arm, pursing his lips together.

He thought the house was a way to get Keith out and about, maybe even be normal. He’d be less stressed, and Shirio could find an easier job and maybe they could live as normal as possible.

It was like a fresh start for the both of them.

With a relieved, content sigh, Shiro drove a few miles quicker along the dirt path of the country, smiling like he won the lottery.

 

__________

 

 

Keith jumped when he heard the car honk, eyes looking around quickly before landing on Shiro. He narrowed his eyes, grimacing, and Shiro laughed.

“C’mon, we’re here.”

Keith raised an eyebrow as Shiro opened the car door and got out. Keith frowned, following his lead. When he stepped, out and looked around...

He was in awe.

The House was two stories, traditional and straight from a movie. The steps were red, leading up to the porch. The front door was a bright red, full sized with a golden knob. Along the sides were shoji, sliding doors wooden and white. The outside corridor, the engawa, wrapped around the house, making a veranda. The house was made of wood and the first floor was large and wide.there was a bathhouse connected to the large house, made of a darker colored wood. The roof was red, and connected to the second floor, which was a bit smaller than the first. There were two white balconies and an extra small window in the roof. The surrounding area was just trees and grass. They had a whole patch of land, and there was a well not too far from the house.

“It’s traditional outside, but really modern inside. Looks like he was trying to sell it and fixed it up before handing it over.” Shiro told him. “Or he fixed it for us.”

“This is ours..?” Keith asked, looking up at Shiro, who grinned and nodded.

“There’s a beach a small walk away, secluded and ours, too. We’re on the edge of it all.” Keith fought his smile, and Shiro placed two hands on his shoulders, leading him up the stairs and inside. He opened the door with his keys, and pushed it inward, gesturing for Keith to go in first.

“Take a look.”

Keith cautiously stepped in. There was a space to take off your shoes, and a step to enter the house. He stepped up, and looked around. The floor was a dark, wooden color and Shiro flicked on the light. Keith looked up, seeing the hanging light that was shaped like a flower and made of stained glass. He continued on, seeing the shiny kitchen, the largest living room and the dining room, where the window in the middle was made of a large glass window with curtains pulled to the sides. He found where the washing machines were. There was a door, where the small bathhouse was, with blue stoned tiled floors and a drain at the bottom with two large, stone tubs that connected to the walls.

He went upstairs, ignoring the ache in his ankles he felt with each step, and held onto the wooden railing tightly. He smiled a bit, seeing more rooms. It was so big. He saw the bathroom, which had two light switches, the three bedrooms, the closets, and the attic that was hidden by an invisible string. He tried to pull it down, but it wouldn’t budge.

He made it back downstairs, Shiro standing there with his arms folded and a smirk on his face. Keith hid his pink cheek with a cough, rolling his eyes. “It’s decent.” He said, walking out the red doors. He went to the car, and started taking his things out. “There’s no turning back now...right?”

They unloaded the black car, putting everything on the step leading in, and Shiro parked the car on a stony pathway. They cleaned and mopped, sweeping and scrubbing away grime and hidden dirt. They covered their mouths with face masks and their hands with gloves. They cracked jokes about being fake doctors, and wiped away the past of the house.

When everything was clean, sparkling and glittering in the sun rays, they began to unpack.

“Is everything else here already?” Keith asked. Shiro nodded, lifting a box that ready kitchen supplies.

“Yeah. Help me set up the kitchen?”

They walked in, and pulled out the things they carried from the box. They didn’t have much, not even close to the amount of things a full house would have, but it was a start. They had everything they needed for now.

“I never met grandpa...have you?” Keith asked, climbing on the chair and putting the cooking supplies on the hanging rack near the sink.

Shiro hummed, placing the plates in the sink. “Yeah. I don’t think you’ll remember him, but he came around alot.”

“What was he like?”

“Mean and grumpy, but nice. He always brought gifts and candy, but he hated dad, said he was too American.” Shiro chuckled.

Keith nodded, laughing as he placing a plant near the kitchen window. It was wide and made the sunlight look brighter than before. Perfect place for the plants. He walked to the delicate box, and took some more out.

Shiro smiled, watching as he placed them on the windowsill, trying to decide where which one would go. Well, he felt less bad...at least Keith wasn’t too hellbent on going back to the city. Even if he was, Shiro wasn’t doing that six hour drive again.

They placed food in the fridge, Shiro humming when he realized they didn’t have much. “We need to go food shopping.” He said, placing a hand on his chin. He turned around from the fridge. “Make a list.” Keith pulled out his phone. “Water-“

“We have a well.”

“Keith. It’s 2018. We are not using the well.” Shiro gave him a blank look.

“Or the sink.” Keith snorted. “Someone’s being too modern.”

“Someone’s being to old. Pipe water is unfiltered.” Shiro told him. “We can go tomorrow… What’s next?”

They split up work, Keith yawning as he matched the shoes together and leaned them up neatly at the door, placing the sweaters and hats on the coat rack. Shiro put things away in the closet, towels, brooms, and they emptied the boxes, one by one. They had a small break, sipping on cup noodles before going back to work.

The only thing left was the stuff for their rooms.

“There’s an extra room.” Keith told him.

“Yeah, I know...but we can figure out what to do with it later. For now, pick a room.”

Keith nodded, picking up a box and slowly heading upstairs.

There was the room in the corner of the far left by a window and a closet. He walked down towards it, and opened the doors.

It was spacious, an empty bed in the middle, sliding glass doors that led to the balcony. He opened the doors and walked out, the wind blowing past him. The view was lovely. There were trees and he could see the ocean twinkling under the sun. He smiled, and headed back in, leaving the door open. He placed the rest of his plants on the floor of the balcony, directly in the sunlight. Shiro brought him a lot, and he liked having them around. Above the bed was a window, and on the ceiling, there were white, bedroom lights. He raised an eyebrow, wondering who put them there. The walls were wooden, shiny and smooth, like the floors. The desk was connected to the wall, the chair cushiony and wooden. Across from that was his drawer, a long, mahogany one with six drawers.

He got to work, taking out his clothes and blankets. He went back downstairs for his other boxes, Shiro helping him out with the rest. A little over an hour later, the boxes were empty and his room looked...well, nice.

His bed had a knitted blanket on top, patches of different colors and designs on each square. His mother had made it for him, knitting it everyday and night. The pillows were a light red color, almost faded. There was a hippo stuffed animal near the pillows, and he laughed, picking it up. The ear was stitched and the left eye was missing, but it was still soft and smelled of candy.

He yawned, body ready to give in. They had traveled from dawn and it was now the late afternoon, almost touching the evening. They had worked all day, and were done for now.

There was a knock on the door, and Shiro peeked in, smiling when he saw the room. “Nice...mine looks better though.” Keith rolled his eyes, shoulders slumping as Shiro walked in. “I think we have enough to make Omurice for dinner.”

“We’ve had that everyday.” Keith frowned, looking up at him.

“We can have something better tomorrow.“ Shiro promised, and they headed downstairs.

Keith sat at the kitchen table, watching as Shiro prepared dinner. He swung his feet, mechanical pencil in hand as he drew in his sketchbook. He was doodling mostly, sketching out whatever came to mind. Nothing solid, but nothing bad either. The music from Shiro’s phone played, Shiro singing along softly as he held the spatula. Keith sketched him out, laughing to himself when he gave Shiro a big head.

Keith sighed, the silence of the house becoming even more deafening. It wasn’t the rush of the train, it wasn’t a plane flying past. It was dark outside, and there were no city lights or the company of people above and below him.

“What’s wrong?” Shiro asked. Keith looked up, snapping out of it.

“Nothing. Just tired.” It wasn’t a lie, he was on the verge of falling asleep right on the table. He could say he wanted to go home. But Shiro was trying his best and Keith didn’t want to be...well, a dick. “Are you done cooking?” Shiro nodded, taking two plates.

They sat across from one another, cracking jokes and eating. It wasn’t the same but, it was good. And good isn’t bad, right?

Shiro let Keith shower first, cleaning up the dishes. When they were both finished, they sat in Shiro’s room, which was covered in a few space posters. It was clean, everything black, white and grey. Shiro was on his phone, looking up things for the house.

“What if the house is haunted?” Keith asked, laying on the bed. “Or grandpa did in it and he’s haunting the house? Or there’s an evil spirit?”

Shiro snorted, turning his head. “I thought teenagers weren’t afraid of anything but pimples and were full of angst. Awww, do you wanna sleep with me tonight?” Shiro batted his eyelashes.

Keith frowned. “Goodnight, dickhead.” he got off the bed.

Shiro laughed. “I’m joking!”

Keith gave him a sarcastic smile before putting up the middle finger, Shiro continuing to laugh as he walked down the hall.

He made it to his room, shutting the door and turning off the lights.

Bad move.

The room was completely dark. He walked over to the bed, plopping down on it. He couldn’t see his hand, and the moon was covered by clouds. With a sigh, he let sleep wash over him, closing his eyes.

 

__________

 

 

_When Keith opened his eyes, he was underwater._

_He was breathing so easily, light and free. Bubbles danced around him as he turned his head, the sun casting a light on the water. Above him, the water went from ocean blue to a night sky. Lights twinkled above him, and he saw hundreds and hundreds of stars. He looked down, an orange and pink sky below him, as if the sun were setting. Rays of sunlight poured in from beneath him, and he felt warm and cool at the same time._

_A hand took his, and he looked up to see tan skin. The hand had blue freckles, and Keith wanted to laugh when he found the arm was connected to someone. It was like his brain stopped working and things he’s already known were new to him. The person had tan skin and blue eyes that glowed softly in the water. He wasn’t too happy, a slight frown on his face. He held Keith’s hand tighter, and Keith stared into his eyes._

_The boy spoke, but no words came out that Keith could understand. The boy seemed frustrated, and Keith squinted his eyes before-_

_And then the bubbles grew more and more, his view of the water boy vanishing along with them._

_Keith called his name, over and over but he couldn’t hear himself and he was sure the other couldn’t hear him either._

__________

 

 

Keith woke up with a start, almost falling off the bed. He looked around frantically as he caught his breath, holding his chest. He leaned against his bed, sitting on the floor.

Oddly enough, it felt easier to breathe.

Something moved, knocking over the lamp. He looked up,, glowing blue eyes staring at him. He froze, making out what looked like a body. It stood tall, and started walking towards him. Keith froze, waiting for instantaneous death. He closed his eyes tight.

But nothing happened.

When he opened his violet eyes, no one was there.

“...knew this fucking place was haunted.”


	2. Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith tries to tell Shiro about his dream, they wander through town, and Keith has another ghostly encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sees title*
> 
> *breathes in deep"
> 
> AND I DON"T WANT THE WORLD TO SEE MEEEE, CUZ I DON"T THINK THAT THEY'D UNDAASTAND!! Looks like Keith is slowly starting to adjust to his new home, but things aren't so peachy. Enjoy the chapter, and expect a hearty note at the end. Don't forget to leave comments!

“So you came storming into my room with a pillow last night...because a spirit came to haunt you?” Shiro gave Keith a blank look as he sat at the breakfast table, sketching away. His hands were moving fast, and he wore a large frown. Shiro shook his head, placing the egg over his bowl of rice. 

“Yes-but, I don’t know if it was a spirit.” Keith said, throwing his pencil down. He lifted the book high, showing Shiro what he drew. Shiro raised an eyebrow, humming. 

“This is really good Keith, your skills are improving.” Keith groaned, taking the book back. “...What?” Shiro asked, confused.

“I could’ve died! The boy was from my dream and he was in my room after I woke up.”

“You  _ sure _ you weren’t dreaming?” Shiro asked, trying to hold back a smile.   
  
“YES.” Keith said, throwing his hands up. 

“Okay... “ Shiro didn’t know what to say, the wrong thing could set his brother off and create a shitstorm he was too tired to handle… So he tossed the subject out the door completely. “How about we stop at a supermarket?” He finger gunned at Keith, who grit his teeth and groaned.

“Shiro-you’re not listening to me!”   
  
“I am, I just don’t know what to say.” He said, taking a mouthful of rice. “Maybe it was just a dream.”   
  
“My lamp was on the floor.”

“Was your screen door open? Maybe it was too close to the edge, or maybe the wind-”

“Spirits don’t  _ need _ to walk through doors! And it was in the center of-ARGH!”” Keith sighed. 

Shiro snorted, looking to Keith. “...you can stay in my room if you want. Or the other room.”   


“No... I don’t wanna be chased out of my own room.” He was  _ just _ dragged out of his home, and he wasn’t letting anything like that happen again. Not so soon, anyways. “And I don’t  _ need _ to stay in  _ your _ room.”

“Aww, baby Keith think he’s all grown up.” Shiro said, wiping a fake tear. 

“I’m gonna kick you in the face.”

After breakfast, they locked up the house and walked towards the car. It wasn’t bad, really. It was a fully black Honda Accord, a 2015 model. Keith didn’t know how, but when they got the letter, Shiro came home with it a few days later, a huge grin on his face. Keith had asked how he got it, but Shiro just smiled and said he got it from a friend for cheap. 

“There’s a store not too far from here, a market.” Shiro told him, using the key to open the doors. Keith groaned, sitting in the passenger seat and putting his seatbelt on, folding his arms. “You’re still mad?” Shiro asked, turning to him with a smile. 

“Just drive.”

And he did. They drove down a stony path, passing through a sea of trees. Keith raised an eyebrow, seeing a small statue. It wasn’t shaped like a person. It was more of a demon, a tubby man with a smiling mask and horns. It’s eyes were empty but open, and it wore chopped armor, covered in  moss and leaves and bird droppings. 

Before Shiro turned onto the street, it winked at him. 

And Keith’s mouth dropped as he gasped, grabbing Shiro’s arm. “What-what’s up?” he asked. 

“The statue! It winked at me! Just now.” Keith told him, left eye twitching. 

Shiro raised an eyebrow, a bit concerned. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah-“

“I think the move is making you stressed…” Keith narrowed his eyes at him. “But-don’t worry, it’s just an adjustment.” He tried to ruffle Keith’s hair, to which he knocked the hand away and folded his arms. “Don’t pout.”

“I’m  _ not _ pouting.”

They drove down a hill, the town being at the bottom. They lived in a secluded area, Keith realized, towards an edge of the town. Their house was hidden up a hill and surrounded by trees. 

The town was nice, few apartments in the distance where the sun rises. There were mostly trees and grass that separated houses, or fences and gates. There were some modern houses and few traditional ones. Some had huge gardens and patches of land that looked like farms. Others were smaller, or had signs, meaning they were stores. 

“It’s nice, huh?” Shiro asked. 

Keith shrugged as he looked out the window. There were a few people walking about, talking to one another or simply walking alone. 

“There is it.” Shiro pulled up to the sidewalk, parking as carefully as he usually did, and took the key from the ignition. “Let’s go.” He motioned his head to go. 

Keith followed after him, closing the car door and looking around. It smelled different… But, then again, everything was. It wasn’t the usual bustle of the city, or the rush of voices and people. He didn’t sleep much last night, the silence too deafening.

“Keith?”

He turned and followed behind Shiro as they walked into the store. Shiro grabbed a basket, and they wandered about. 

“This store is pretty big.” Keith said. It wasn’t that big, having a few isles and glass doors for their refrigerated items. Keith walked over to one and grabbed a gallon of milk, putting it in the basket. There were other things, like an isle for pencils and cleaning supplies. 

“What else do we need?” Shiro asked. Keith pulled out his phone, reading over the list. Shiro nodded, and they walked around, getting a few snacks that weren’t on the list. Keith grabbed a second basket, and got some detergent and fabric softener, along with a few other things, before walking over to the counter. There was a lady before them, and Keith placed his basket on the floor. “There’s a meat market right down the street. We can put this in the car and walk.”

“Can we get pork?” keith asked. 

“Sure, but why?”

“I want katsudon.” Keith told him. 

“...I want sukiyaki.” Shiro told him. 

Keith and Shiro narrowed their eyes at one another, static flying. It was a contest to see who would break, give in under pressure. But Keith wanted Katsudon and he was hellbent on it. Shiro wasn’t giving in easily, either. 

“Next.”

They both turned to the lady at the counter. They grabbed their baskets and put them on the counter one by one, the cashier ringing them up. She bagged the items, wishing them good luck before they walked out.

“She was nice. I wonder if everyone is like that.” Shiro said, taking the bags and placing them in the back seat. “So, Saiyaki, right?” Keith kicked him in the leg. “Katsudon, got it.” He said through gritted teeth as he kneeled to cradle his leg. 

They started walking, passing people and walking into a shop with an open door. There was a sign on the front, and Keith frowned when they entered. Meat hung from above behind the counter, making him grimace. 

“What can I get yah?” Asked a burly man. Shiro made a huge order, and Keith slipped out the shop, shivering as he stood in front. He liked meat, sure, but the smell and the stuff hanging about looked like nightmare fuel. He might consider being vegan… nah, he liked pork too much. If it were up to him, they would have Katsudon every night. 

There was a park across the street, sprinklers on as water rose into the air. Kids played and ran around, their parents on the benches or having fun with them. Keith stared at them, and got lost in thought. 

_ “Mom! Look!” He yelled. She looked up at him, waving.  _

_ “Be careful!” She folded her arms and watched as he did a somersault. He grinned when she walked over, ruffling his hair.  _

“-Keith?”

He looked up, Shiro standing beside him, a bit concerned. 

“What?” He asked, annoyed. 

“You alright? You left the store.”

“It smelled bad.” He said, rolling his eyes. “I’m fine. Are we done-“ There was a smell that stopped them both in their tracks. They made eyes contact, Keith walking and turning the corner quickly. 

Shiro laughed, hearing a scream. He turned to his left, seeing the large park. He smiled, before following after Keith. They walked further, turning another corner. It was like a market, the next few blocks being stores. Keith looked around, and smirked when he saw a bakery at the end of it all. 

He walked in, a bell ringing above him. He looked around, seeing a counter full of snacks and pastries. 

“Hey there.” Keith looked up, seeing a brown skinned woman with curly, brown hair in a bun. She wore a dress and an apron, and her stomach was big, pushing out. She had a kind smile, her brown eyes bright and shiny. She seemed a couple months pregnant, but she looked strong and unstressed.. 

“Hello…” He said quietly. She laughed, waving for him to come closer. He walked forward, and she pointed to a tray of Taiyaki. 

“I’ve got some free samples, try one?” He smiled, picking one up and eating it. His violet eyes twinkled, and he looked up at her. She laughed, nodding. “They’re pretty amazing, I know.”

Shiro came in, raising an eyebrow as he watched Keith hum as he ate a pastry. “Is that your dad?” She asked. Keith turned around and coughed, pounding on his chest. Shiro laughed as he walked closer. 

“Close. I’m his brother.”

“Are you two from around here?” She asked. 

“No, we just moved in.” Shiro smiled. “We were just getting a few things for the new house.”

“New houses are always an adventure. I’m Hana, I run this shop.”

“Shiro. That’s Keith.”

“It’s always nice to meet new people. I’ll be right back.” She said, going through a curtain behind the counter. Keith caught his breath, taking another piece of taiyaki. Shiro also took one, turning to Keith. 

“You make it seem like these are straight from Heaven-“ Shiro froze, grey eyes sparkling. Keith gave him a knowing smirk as he continued chewing. “These are amazing.” 

The woman came back out, holding a box that said  _ Garrett’s Bakery  _ on top in a golden yellow.

“As a welcome gift.”

“Thank you, how much-“ Shiro stuttered. 

“It’s on the house. Enjoy them, okay? My son made them this morning.” She grinned. 

“Thank you.” They both said, bowing. “And congratulations on your baby.” Shiro said.

“I’m not pregnant!” She yelled, putting her hands on her hips. They both flinched, eyes wide in fear before she laughed. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. No need to be so scared.” She grinned. 

They walked out, Keith holding the box tightly as he chewed on a piece of taiyaki.  

“You have an obsession.” Shiro told him. It was probably his sixth one. He kept grabbing them as they spoke. He finished it, swallowing. 

“I have good taste."

When they made it back, Keith made sure to keep an eye on the statue, but it stood there, unmoving and unblinking. 

They unloaded the car, and packed everything away, stuffing their plastic bags into one and putting things away in cabinets and in the fridge. Keith put the cleaning supplies in the closet and detergents in the laundry room. He yawned, walking into the kitchen when he finished.  

Shiro was getting started on cleaning the meat. “Wanna help me cook?” Shiro asked. Keith nodded, but he looked like he wouldn’t last another second more awake. “Did you take your medication?” Keith flinched, and Shiro frowned. “Keith-“

“I forgot.” Keith said, giving a small, sheepish smile.

Shiro sighed. He gave Keith a cup of water, giving Keith a look, and Keith nodded, heading upstairs. 

He went down to the left, to the corner. He walked into his room, and opened his first drawer, seeing the three pill bottles and his inhaler. He frowned, popping one open and swallowing it with the water. Then repeating it two more times. 

He walked over to his bed, laying down on his side and curling up. He coughed, sighing when his chest made a rumbling sound.

Keith was never one to complain, but damn, he really wished he was somewhat healthy. He was always tired, always in pain, always breathing too hard…he closed his eyes, hoping the medicine would kick in by the time he woke up. 

  
  


__________

  
  
  


_ Keith was standing on the sky.  _

_ He looked down, seeing the night sky. He stood on it, the stars twinkling below his feet. The fish swam with the stars, and he smiled when they tickled his feet.  _

_ Beside him was the boy, tears dripping down his face like waterfalls. _

_ Keith reached his hand up and touched his face, cupping it in his right hand. The boy stared at him, eyes still glowing blue. His stared into Keith’s purple irises, before he closed his eyes slowly. The boy reached out  his arms, holding Keith’s hand.  _

_ The petals flew up around them recklessly, and Keith felt himself sinking. The boy was dragging him in deeper into the starry water. Keith’s eyes widened, but oddly enough, he wasn’t scared.  _

_ They stared into each other’s eyes, and soon Keith was neck deep into the water, before it filled his nose and lungs. He closed his eyes and- _

  
  


_ ___________ _

  
  
  


He opened his eyes, looking up at the ceiling. 

He slowly sat up, looking around. No one, no blue eyed spirit. Why did he keep having d reams like that? 

He jumped off the bed and went downstairs, seeing the sliding doors open as fresh air came in. Shiro was on the couch, snoring lightly. His arm was off on the floor beside him. Must’ve started hurting again… Keith grimaced when he walked closer, seeing the empty space of his left arm. He reached out to it-

**_CRASH_ **

He jumped, turning around. He walked towards the sound, into the bathhouse. 

He slid open the doors, eyes wide as a black shadow stared back it him. It’s eyes were red, it’s body like a shadow. It’s arms were long and it’s legs were bended and skinny.

Keith gasped, freezing, before frowning and flicking on the light. The creature screamed, before disappearing into a corner, small dust particles falling off of him as he escaped. 

It wasn’t the blue eyed one from last night, but something else. Were they connected? Were they spirits? “What’s up with this house?!”

He looked down, frowning when he saw a broken flower pot on the floor. He had put one in there, a calatheas. It didn’t need sunlight, and the room was dark enough to keep it cool. Shiro got him for it him the first time he was admitted to the hospital. 

Keith looked at it with wide eyes. It was...it was already dead, wilted and breaking. How? It was healthy and growing just yesterday. What did that thing do..? 

It was like it took it’s life away.

Shiro appeared behind him, a bit groggy and still tired. “What-I heard something break.” Keith picked up the dead plant, and Shiro sighed. “I’m sorry Keith… I can get you a new one.” He tried, smiling. 

“Shiro-there was a spirit in here. It killed the plant and-“ he stopped, Shiro giving him a blank look. He groaned, sighing. “Nevermind…” He walked past Shiro, putting the plant in the trash and grabbing the broom and shovel.

“Don’t worry Keith, we can plant a whole garden if you want-” 

“Sure, Shiro.” He said, frowning. Before Shiro could say anything, he cut him off. “The pork is burning.”

Shiro jumped, running into the kitchen.  

They couldn’t plant flowers if spirits would come and kill them. And Keith would be damned if someone came and undid his hard work. I took him years to get them all to grow. The only company in the hospital, in the apartment...

He was going to get to the bottom of this haunted house.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory to Keith's diagnosis. I've been in and out clinics and hospitals and I still can't right a decent, accurate chapter about doctors and such.

_ He was nine when he was diagnosed.  _

_ Keith woke up in the hospital, tired and just-hurting. His eyes opened, and his violet eyes landed on the cracked open window. The sound of rain was the first thing he heard, then, the beeping of the machine in the hospital room that kept him alive and breathing. _

_ He couldn’t move, too tired, too pained. Gritting his teeth, he still pushed himself up, sitting upright. He gasped at the pain shooting through his chest. _

_ Looking to the side of the bed, he saw Shiro, arms folded as he sat in the chair next to him. He slept, snoring lightly. Keith looked around, realizing where he was. With a shaky sigh, he looked down at himself. There were IVs in his left and right arm, and breathing tubes connected to his nose. His nose itched and he wanted to itch it and take them out, but he wasn’t sure he could breathe alone, his lungs hurt everytime he breathed in. _

_ His hands were kind of blue, discolored and slightly purple. The blanket on top of him wasn’t helping him stay warm, the cold hospital air making him shiver. He had to stop himself from sneezing, knowing the mess that would bring.  _

_ So he sat there, trying to remember what happened and how he got to the hospital.  _

_ He remembered not feeling well that entire week, and Shiro had stayed home with him because he was worried. Keith had felt bad, because he really wanted to go to school. Sure, he fought a lot with bullies  _ **_and_ ** _ teachers, but there was one teacher that was always nice to him, and helped him make friends in her art club. _

_ Ms. Romelle, the art teacher. She was kind, and they had started an art club together, and she would compliment him for his work and even hang it in the room and on the bulletin board outside. She was like an older sister, and when Shiro would pick him up after school, she was always sad to see him go.  _

_ Shiro had told him he’d call the school and tell them he wouldn’t be coming in the rest of the week, and Keith slept through most of it. He couldn’t remember what happened.  _

_ He turned to the bouquet of flowers on the table near his bed, balloons floating at the4 top of the ceiling. There was a note, and he smiled when he saw the librarian’s name, along with a few names from the club.  _

_ He picked it up, and smiled when he saw the note they had written, as well as a book underneath.  _

_ Dear Keith, _

_ I hope you are well. The club is awaiting your return and I hope you aren’t too bored in there, so I got you a little present. The club hopes you get well and can’t wait to welcome you back. _

_ Feel better! _

_ Hi! _

_ Don’t die, okay! _

_ Hurry up and get better, the newest chapter of Dragon Ball is out! _

_ Get well! _

_ He smiled at the signatures and messages from the club members. He closed it and laughed a bit. He looked to see a new sketchbook with a super cool mechanical pencil on top. He smiled, picking it up and smelling the new, empty pages. _

_ He made it through the first page, drawing Shiro and the chair he sat on, along with the hospital door and walls. biting his thumb out of habit, only to be taken away from it with the sound of Shiro yawning, fully waking up.  _

_ Shiro looked to him with dim eyes, before they went wide and he smiled, getting up and hugging Keith. The book dropped and Keith hugged back tightly. It was quiet for a bit, before Shiro pulled back.  _

_ “I was worried-you didn’t wake up and-...I’m glad you’re okay.” He said, finally.  _

_ Keith nodded. “How long has it been?” _

_ Shiro swallowed. “...a couple days. You came in on Thursday, it’s Monday now.”  _

_ Keith nodded again, slower this time. It didn’t feel like it, he was still tired. _

_ “Do you remember what happened?” _

_ Keith shook his head. “No, I remember being at home. That’s it.” He shrugged.  _

_ He was only fifteen and looked like a tired, grown man. He looked like his dad on Mondays. He had started working at a young age, and right after he would pick Keith up from school, and sometimes took days off school just to work or sleep. He would make the days missed up in grades, but working day and night proved to be hazardous on the body. “What’d the doctor say? When can we leave?” _

_ Shiro paled at that. Keith raised an eyebrow, and Shiro bent down to pick up the book. He closed it, holding it in his hand.  _

_ But Shiro’s crumbling face made him scared.  _

_ “Shiro?” _

_ His hands began to tremble a bit, his lip quivering too. _

_ “Keith, you-” _

_ The door opened.  _

_ “Oh, you’re awake, that’s great.” He wore a white coat and held a clipboard, his shirt was a blue shirt and black sweats. His eyes were blue, and his hair was a faded blue color, like he dyed it long ago. He wore a necklace with two beads in the loop, and it hung down his collar. “I am Dr. Blaytz, your new pediatrician and greatest doctor in all Tōkyō.” _

_ Keith gave him a blank look. _

_ “...okay, that last part is debatable.” He walked over to the bed. “How are you feeling, Keith?” _

_ “Fine.” _

_ “Let’s be more honest, kid.” He smiled. Keith frowned. “More specific. What hurts?”  _

_ Keith looked to Shiro, who was looking back at him. His face was firm, stoic as he gave Keith a nod, saying ‘be honest’. “My chest hurts whenever I breathe in, and my head still hurts... and my chest has like-a sharp pain.” His raised his slightly blue hands up. “My hands are a bit numb, and blue…” _

_ The doctor closed his eyes and nodded, and looked back to Shiro. Shiro looked at him and they made eye contact. They both turned back to Keith, Shiro’s eyes shaking slightly.  _

_ “Is something wrong?” Keith asked, looking between the two.  _

_ The doctor swallowed, and a sense of maturity filled his face and eyes. “Keith, it’s possible you may have a lung deficiency.” _

_ And then his world fell. _

_ Well, it would’ve, if he knew what that meant.  _

_ “What’s that?” He asked. _

_ Again, Keith was smart, intelligent even, and his grades always made Shiro happy. But medical terms went straight over his head and he stared back at Dr. Blaytz with large, violet eyes that were full of a bit of fear and curiosity.  _

_ “..It’s a genetic disorder, meaning it’s passed down from parents, a disease passed down to a child-“ _

_ And then his world fell, as the doctor carefully explained what he had.  _

_ “It can result in liver or lung disease, and can cause shortness of breath, wheezing, chest pains, lung infections…you can get sick easily, and can experience pain on the inside.” He said softly. He searched for the words to say next. “...we ran a few blood tests and checked your parents’ records while you slept.” He spoke about how Keith might not be able to leave yet while they run more tests and observe him and Keith couldn’t hear him because he was too busy reliving the tired look in his mother’s eyes.  _

_ It had only been two years since she passed. She was tan skinned, but her finger tips were blue and her eyes had bags and her hair was thinning and she got skinnier and skinnier and- _

_ “Am I gonna die like mom?” His voice was a soft, but frantic.  _

_ The doctor pursed his lips together, looking Keith in the eye. Keith looked to Shiro, who was busy with folded hands and eyes glued to the floor with a guilty look. He couldn’t answer Keith, and even if he could, he didn’t want to lie. He had lied enough.  _

_ It had scared him to come home from the store to find Keith on the floor, nose bleeding and barely breathing. He scooped him up like nothing, and ran out the building and to the nearest hospital, a blanket wrapped around his little brother in the cold, autumn/almost winter air. And after hours and hours of waiting, they called him over and spoke to him, telling him what they found. And then Shiro thanked them and excused himself to the bathroom, eyes wet and throat dry. Dr. Blaytz placed a hand on his shoulder, taking Shiro away from his thoughts.  _

_ “...if you hadn’t come in when you did, we wouldn’t have known about it until it was too late. But you guys came right in the nick of time.” The doctor smiled. “You won’t die Keith, not if I have anything to say about it, and I’m the best doctor there is.” Keith glared at him and he laughed. “I specialize in the lungs and liver, the internal parts. And I’ve never lost a patient, you’re no exception.” He told him, a spark of hope in his eyes. Keith stared back, and clenched his fists, nodding. “We’ll help you, it’ll be tough, but I won’t let you die. Not me, not your brother, not the pretty lady and kids who though those flowers and balloons.”  _

_ Pretty lady? _

_ “Ms. Romelle?” He asked.  _

_ “Think you could hook me up?” Keith pouted at him, eyes narrowing. The doctor laughed, and put his hands out. “I’m kidding, kidding. Now, show me your hands.” Keith slowly outstretched his hands, and Dr. Blaytz took them in his, looking them over. “Were going to get more oxygen into your body, so it won’t be blue soon. And in a couple days, you’ll be home and back at school. If not, you can sew my eyebrows together.” _

_ Keith nodded, believing his words. _

_ Shiro seemed to believe too, looking back at them with a relieved sigh and small smile. _

_ It took a month. _

_ And he did return home. He went to school, he took his medication and his inhaler everywhere he went, but couldn’t do regular activities. The bullies left him alone, and Ms. Romelle gave him the biggest hug when he got back.  _

_ But a month later, he landed back in the hospital, sicker than before, and a needle in hand to sew up a certain pair of eyebrows.  _

  
  


__________

  
  
  


Keith stared at Shiro, who was digging the dirt up next to the house. 

“You got the seeds?” Shiro asked. Keith nodded, and started planting them in the smaller patches. Shiro was serious about making that garden, and he almost never went back on his promises. The last time he did was probably two years ago, and it was for not bringing the right sketchbook for Keith. 

They had went to town to get some seeds and food, along with a huge watermelon. 

“What’s that one?” Shiro asked. 

“Melon seeds. We can try to grow our own.” Keith told him. They had picked up some basic vegetable seeds, and split the small square patch of dirt in half, one for flowers, the other for food. 

He explained each one to Shiro, who honestly didn’t see the difference in seeds, and placed them in the dirt, Shiro covering them and Keith watering them. 

“...mom liked planting.” Keith said quietly. He turned to Shiro. “Remember when she would hang up the wisterias on the ceiling when they grew too big?”

“I don’t remember the names, but I remember dad would hurt his face on them every day.” Shiro laughed. “So if you plan on hanging any up, just let me know.”

Keith laughed, nodding. 

From the window of the attic stood a blue eyed shadow. It watched them from afar, curiously gazing at the newly planted garden. 

...he wanted to meet them. 


	4. Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith tries to tell Shiro about his dream, they wander through town, and Keith has another ghostly encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND I DON"T WANT THE WORLD TO SEE MEEEE, CUZ I DON"T THINK THAT THEY'D UNDAASTAND!! BUT WHEN EVERYTHING'S MADE TO BE BROKEN...I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW WHO I AM!!! (Keith's anthem)   
> Looks like Keith is slowly starting to adjust to his new home. Enjoy the chapter, and expect a hearty note at the end.

_ Keith was falling. _

_ He was falling and crying.  _

_ There was something in his arms, something he couldn’t see, his eyes blurry from the tears. The wind blew them away, but he couldn’t stop crying.  _

_ Below him was a bright, blue ocean.  _

_ He cried harder.  _

_ He had to hold on, no matter what.  _

_ But he gasped when he saw the water shake and shine, and burst upwards to him like a huge wave. He was swallowed by it, shutting his eyes tightly and holding his breath. _

_ The water was cold, but he felt warmth around him.  _

_ Someone held him tightly, and when he opened his eyes, his mother was rocking him gently as they sat on the hospital bed. He looked up at her, and she wiped his tears away. She looked tired, her violet eyes staring down at him.  _

_ “Don’t cry, Keith.” She said, her voice firm, but kind.  _

_ She was the strongest person he knew. He leaned into her, and clung to her shirt. He closed his eyes, and breathed in the smell of flowers… _

  
  


_ __________ _

  
  
  


Keith opened his eyes slowly, his vision blurred. He sat up, tears dropping on his bed. He wiped his face, feeling the warmth disappear. He didn’t notice his eyes glow a golden color, then disappear back into violet. His hands trembled slightly, and he looked down too see a blue glow. He raised an eyebrow, blinking twice, but the glowing went away. He let out a shaky breath, and furrowed his brows. 

There was a knock, and his bedroom door opened, Shiro peeking in. He smiled, scoffing as he walked in. 

“Am I dreaming? Is that...Keith awake before nine?” Shiro asked, gasping sarcastically. 

“Shut it.” He growled. He was  _ not _ in the mood for sarcasm. 

Shiro laughed, walking into the middle of the room with both arms up, spinning as if he were in a fashion show. He was wearing his old suit, the one with the white collared shirt, black coat, black jeans and a black tie. Keith remembered when he bought the shirt three years ago for his high school graduation. Looked like he made it last. His black hair was slicked back, making a slight mohawk. 

“How do look?”

“Nice. But why?”

“I have a job interview today.” 

“...`I didn’t know."

“I wanted to seal the deal before getting anyone’s hopes up. It was on an online application.” Shiro told him. “C’mon, I made breakfast.” They walked out the room, down the hall and down the stairs.

“What’s the job?” Keith asked. 

“It’s mechanic work for some engineering place at the other side of town. Where the buildings are.” 

“That’s pretty far.” Keith shuffled from under his light blanket, sitting criss cross applesauce. 

“Yeah, but, I’m sure you won’t miss me too much.” Shiro ruffled his hair. 

“I meant for you, dumbass.” Keith said, eye twitching. 

Keith followed Shiro downstairs for breakfast. They sat at the table, Shiro handing him a plate of stir fried eggs, vegetables and rice. Keith picked up his chopsticks, and picked up a piece of carrot. Shiro’s phone rang and he answered, Keith picking up the sliced egg piece and biting it. He watched as Shiro spoke, saying  _ We’ll be there,  _ and hanging up. 

“ _ Who’s _ going to be  _ where _ ?” Keith asked. 

“You have a doctor’s appointment tomorrow. She said she wanted to see you right away, and she received your files from your previous doctor.”

“That sounds _exciting_.” ~* 

“It’s at twelve, so make sure to be ready.” Shiro said, ignoring his sarcasm. Keith rolled his eyes and nodded, gently responded with “I miss Dr. Blaytz.”

“Me too, funny guy. He said the doctor he contacted is even more skilled than he is.” Shiro promised. 

“Everyone is more skilled than he is.” Keith laughed. 

“For now, maybe I can drive you to the library? Explore the town while I’m gone?”  Shiro asked hopefully. 

“No thanks.” Keith told him. 

“...you don’t mind being here? Alone?” Shiro asked, gesturing to the house. “Weren’t you going on about spirits yesterday?” Shiro mimicked a ghost, wiggling his fingers around with a scary look on his face. 

“I was alone at the apartment. Does it matter where?” Keith asked, a bit annoyed. 

Shiro said nothing, and Keith felt a bit guilty at the way his face fell. It wasn’t his fault he had to work so much, it was...

“...the library sounds great.” Keith said. “Just let me get ready.” 

Shiro’s phone rang again. He picked up the phone, checked the number, cursed, and waited for it to stop ringing. Keith raised an eyebrow, and Shiro closed his eyes as he continued to eat.

“Who was that?” Keith asked. Shiro didn’t answer, and he frowned. “Who’s calling you?”

“No one important.”

Keith narrowed his eyes. “...uh-huh.” Keith finished quickly, changing his clothes and using the bathroom. He took his medication and put his inhaler in his pocket, getting his book bag and throwing his sketchbook in, before jumping into the car with Shiro.

The library was on the way to the buildings in the distance. The town was still asleep, barely anyone out on that Thursday morning. Maybe it was a lazy day. 

Keith jumped out, staring up at the big building. It was rectangular and small with red bricks and a grey roof. It read  _ Garrison Library  _ and Keith turned to Shiro. 

“It’s the school library, but it’s open to everyone. And school’s out, so I doubt you’ll be bothered by anyone.” Shiro told him. 

Keith turned to him and shrugged. “I’ll just plug my headphones.” They bumped fists and Keith smiled. “Good luck,  _ Takeshi _ .” 

“Thanks.” He grinned. Keith waited, and Shiro scoffed. “I’m not leaving until you walk through the doors.”

Keith rolled his eyes and turned back around, walking down to the double doors. When he reached, he placed a hand on the golden handle and waved to Shiro with a sarcastic smile, Shiro waving back, before walking through the doors. He peered out the window of the doors, and saw Shiro start to drive away. 

Keith scoffed before walking and coming to see a shelves and shelves and tables and more tables and seats and sections and beanies and computer station with cool posters. The ceilings had golden chandeliers and the entrance rug was white and spotless. The wooden floors shined and gleamed under the light, and it smelled heavenly, like old books and joy. 

“Woah…” he said in awe. He never went to the library often, and the sight before him left him astounded. 

He walked over to section that had research books, and grabbed one about plants. He walked over to an empty table in the corner. He pulled out the wooden chair and sat down, opening the book. He pulled out his sketchbook, and started to draw the plants he saw. His colored pencils soon took up half the space at the table, and he was almost halfway finished with the color green. 

Music blasted through his ears and he didn’t notice the girl walk over and call to him. It was only when she slammed her hand down that he looked up, violet eyes wide. He took off his headphones, raising an eyebrow. “What?” He asked dryly. 

Keith wasn’t the ideal people person, especially when they interrupted or annoyed him.

“This is my spot.” The girl responded dryly.

And he could tell, neither was she. 

“It’s a public library.” He narrowed his eyes. 

“And no one else comes over here but me.” 

Keith sighed. He considered putting his headphones on and ignoring her, but stopped when he saw her fists clench. “You can just take a seat, it doesn’t have to just be  _ your  _ table.”

She froze at that.

He waited for her to either walk away or take a chair. He wanted to get back to what he was doing. 

“...you don’t, you don’t mind me sitting with you?” 

Keith shrugged. “As long as you don’t slam your hand on the table again.” He told her. 

She slowly pulled out the chair across from him, but to the left. She sat down, a small stack of books in her hand. She adjusted her glasses, and looked back at Keith, who had already went back to drawing. He had started drawing characters with plant based bodies, and had created a fighting side with a sharp plant knife. He smiled a bit at it, admiring his work. He had gotten better, and speedpaints online taught him how to shade and color properly. He wasn’t a pro, but he was way beyond amateur.

The girl started reading, and they sat there, quietly. 

After the first hour, she put the book down and looked at him. Keith cracked his fingers, and yawning a bit. He noticed her stare, and raised an eyebrow. “What?” 

“...can I see what you’re drawing?”

He blinked twice, a bit dumbfounded. No one but Shiro had ever asked to look at it. He wasn’t opposed to it, but...well, no one else saw his full drawings and ideas. Would she call them weird? Say they were bad? Point out the flaws? Lie and say they were good? He never understood why artists undermined their own work, and learned to love his own style all on his own. 

But he never thought of someone else, someone he didn’t know, seeing it. He wanted to put it in his bag and leave. 

Instead, he slowly lifted to book and handed it to her. She smiled, seeing the nervous look in his eyes, and moved to the seat beside him. She looked down at the book, and her brown eyes twinkled. 

Keith watched her like a hawk. She had middle length hair in a single, long pigtail. Her glasses were a bit too big for her face, but she looked smarter with them. She had a few freckles, and wore a purple hair clip on her head in the shape of a small boe. Her hair matched her eyes, but were a couple shades lighter, and she was completely immersed in what he drew. 

“You drew these yourself..?” She asked, looking back at him. He slowly nodded and she grinned happily. “These are amazing! They look just like the plants at the school garden, are you in the arts class? I heard the art kids were gifted, but you have to be the best in class.” Her words were true, like a child who got what they wanted for Christmas, or saw something they truly thought was amazing. 

He smiled a bit. “No, I-uh, taught myself.” He admitted. “I mostly just watched videos.”

She nodded. “These flowers look familiar, are they Dahlias? And an Azalea?” 

Keith nodded. “Yeah, and those are-“

“Amaryllises.”

And they started talking about flowers, the girl talking about how she’s had to learn to make them into herbs and Keith telling her the meaning behind each of them. Keith wondered how she knew how to make herbs, but she only gave a sheepish smile and asked him another question. She held onto every word he said, and she told Keith what to mix if he ever scraped his knees or was left stranded in a forest. 

“I’m Holt Katie.” She smiled. “You can call me Pidge.”

“Kogane Keith-wait, what? Why Pidge?”

“It’s a nickname.” She smiled. “Do you have one?”

 

Keith thought back to when Shiro would call him  _ Keys _ just to get under his skin. It would cause Keith to throw a shoe or frying pan at him.

 

“No.” He told her.

“Do you go to the Garrison?”

“No, I’m uh, homeschooled.” Keith told her. 

“Really? ...wait, are you new here?”

“Yeah, my brother and I moved in here a couple days ago.”

“Oh, well, welcome.” She said, placing her hand out. He shook it, and they both smiled. “Where are you staying?”

“The house on the hill, near the ocean.”

“Cool, I live a couple blocks from here, near the shop-Wait!” She froze. “The big house with the well and the statue?” Keith nodded, confused. “That house is haunted.” 

Keith paled. “...What-what do you mean?”

“The old guy who used to live there died mysteriously, BUT NO ONE FOUND HIS BODY. I heard it has a weird backstory, like it was built in the feudal era of Japan.”

“What else?”

“I dunno…but be careful.”

He nodded. “I will.” So it  _ was _ haunted. He knew it. At least someone else thought so. He debated on telling her, but went against it. She must’ve only heard rumors, and he wasn’t going to egg it on if he didn’t have evidence. 

“So, what’s the Garrison like?” 

“It’s a middle school and a high school. It super big, and it’s kind of like, the town’s landmark. They specialize in the arts and sciences. They accept the best of the best, and you have to go through an interview and written exam and stuff. If you wanna do art, you gotta send in a portfolio, audition or do something extraordinary.” She pointed to her book, and picked it up. It was a space exploration book. “I’m studying for next semester. I wanna become an engineer like my dad.” 

“That’s awesome. It’s sounds pretty cool.” 

“It is, my brother went there.”

Keith looked through the book with her, and smiled when he saw the pictures of stars and space and the planets and solar system. It made him feel apart of something spectacular. 

“Maybe you can apply too.” She beamed.

“I’ll do it.” He told her. He wasn’t thinking, he didn’t realize he might not be better by then, too enthralled with the possibility of going to school and actually having a friend. Maybe.

They spent the next hour talking about space and art, and wandered about the library, finding books to look through. When they grew tired of just looking, they started to draw in the sketchbook together, making ideas and laughing at the oddly drawn people they created. 

When Keith’s phone buzzes, he looked to see a text from Shiro. 

_ I’m outside _

“My brother’s here.” Keith said, a bit sad. 

“...oh, okay.” She frowned a bit. Keith furrowed his eyebrows, before smiling. 

“Let’s trade numbers.”

“Really?”

He nodded, and they gave each other their phones. They first bumped, and added their contacts. Keith gathered his things, and Pidge walked him to the door. 

“Let’s meet up again soon. And not like when adults say that and never meet up. I mean for real.” Pidge said. 

Keith nodded, and held up a pinky. He didn’t understand the act was seen as childish to teenagers, since all they wanted was to grow up, but Pidge only smiled and lifted her pinky too. 

Keith walked through both doors, and saw the black car on the curb, behind another red one. He walked over, turning around and smiling at the library. He jumped in the car, looking at the sketchbook with a smile. 

“Someone had a good time.”

Keith jumped, and pouted, putting his phone away. “...yeah.” He admitted. “How was the interview?”

Shiro grinned widely, and Keith couldn’t help but follow. “You’re cool brother got it.”

“Congratulations!” They high fived. 

“Yup. I start next week.” 

Keith asked him for details, and Shiro asked for the same, both of them explaining their day. Shiro looked happy to see Keith had made a potential friend, and pointed out he would’ve let Keith stay longer if he wanted. Shiro told him about the head of the company, who was really cool and smart. 

 

They both had good days, and with a smile, they thought maybe luck was on their side. 

 

But when Keith got back, the statue winked at him, and he thought back to what Pidge had said. 

 

...he hoped luck was truly on their side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being away for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> ...didja have fun? NO? Well, rest assured, boring first chapters make exciting stories. I think.


End file.
